


Wolves Without Teeth

by citysnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, all of exo appears but only mentions of them, big wolves i mean huge ass wolves, idk what im writing, it seemed like a good thing to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysnow/pseuds/citysnow
Summary: Minseok has only known frost, and Jongin is gold.





	1. Winter.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a lot of things, my fondness of winter, my fascination on how wolves are if not mostly the center of every magical story, and most importantly my love for exo. This is directly inspired by Catherynne M Valentes work, Wolves Of Brooklyn.   
> Please tell me if you enjoyed it, and again you can find me on tumblr as: milkbyfx...  
> happy reading <3!

Minseok remembers it like a daze, the day the wolves came. He remembers it as a daze of snow and howling. They howled so much, like they’re testing out the waters, the way the noise echoes from each building. Seoul has always looked like a modern city, it looks like robots can come at any moment and nobody would blink, but as the wolves came and winter started and the streets emptied, it looked more and more like a ghost town.

Minseok goes to this bar, or well what used to be a bar. They only seem to sell coffee with whiskey; it’s the only thing that will keep the cold from possessing the body. He goes there and listens to the stories about the wolves. He sits next to Lu Han who he has known for a long time, he’s dated him before the wolves came.

It’s funny how they talk about time, before the wolves came, and after the wolves came. They shacked up their whole world, It’s the only thing that makes sense.

Lu Han and Minseoks knees touch, as they are listening to stories. Minseok keeps thinking about how he’s only known frost since the wolves came and how warm Lu Han feels.

Minseok and Lu Han fuck in the bathroom, the windows get hazy, and the only thing that can be heard is moans and the promise of loving.

They leave the bar, hand in hand and Lu Han keeps talking about how much his missed this, how much he’s missed them, and as he cups Minseoks cheek with his hands then he notices that behind Minseok, there is a wolf.

The thing about the wolves is that they have become so familiar with the inhabitants of Seoul, that everyone that has shared stories have talked about how they follow them, and how when the wolves follow them they feel as if sharing all of their secrets, and they do. They listen, the wolves listen.

And so Lu Han notices and moves Minseok around so he can see it.

“They are so large Min, they look like statues” Lu Han murmurs next to Minseok .

Minseok can help but nod, this one though, he looks different his nose is white and his eyes are gold, his fur is a caramel color and he’s so goddamn beautiful. Minseok thinks that these are the gods that people used to pray to, frightening and true.

Minseok walks closer to it, unafraid, he hears Lu Han disapprove, but he doesn’t care his heart gets lighter as he walks closer and closer, the snow under his feet  seem to be pulling him in every step. He sticks his arm out and the wolf keeps looking at him, looking right at Minseoks eyes. He lowers his head, like he’s bowing down to king and then Minseoks palm reaches the top of the wolfs head, and he pets him.

He hears a sigh coming from Lu Han but it sounds as if its far away, miles away from this delicate scene. The wolf takes all of his sight its huge, and minseok is touching him. His fur is soft and wet. Its covered in snow. He looks down at the wolf’s eyes and the wolf is looking at him, still. He nudges closer to the touch.

“Minseok” he hears from far away

The wolf lifts his head up and looks directly at where Lu Han is behind Minseok, and he runs off.

He goes and walks back next to Lu Han

“Hey, you shouldn’t go and touch a wolf. Have you heard? They have already killed some people. We are there food Minseok, never forget it.” Lu Han says as he starts walking

And Minseok never does forget. The first person to die was this kid Jisoo, he had moved from China a month before the wolves arrived. He was the first one to be eaten. They ate him whole.  Rumor was that Jisoo had actually told the wolves to eat him, and as if the wolves were gods they answered his prayers. Jisoo was the first to die and a couple others after that.

A girl, Yerim, she was friends with Minseok, or well a colleague; a wolf had eaten her up and came by the office, tongue all red and in sight. They knew the wolf had ate, had eaten somebody, someone to far away from them, someone they will hear stories about how great of a person they were and how it was shame they got killed, and they would go back home thinking about how that will never happen to anyone they know, but it happened to Yerim.

A soft spoken girl, who was lovely and nice, when they found out, it, seemed as if the veil had been lifted and everything had gotten unfeigned, as if the incantation around the wolves had been vanished and everyone saw them for what they really were, monsters, predators, and the inhabitants of Seoul, their prey.

Only a few people stayed behind, It was as if the wolves where weeding out the ones they did not like. That or the wolves wanted Seoul all from themselves.

Lu Han sometimes came over with a candle and the hope of bribing Minseok into leaving Seoul with him, but Minseok keeps telling him like a prayer that _the wolves are ours, they belong to us, as we belong to them_.

“Min, there is no magical connection between us and these wolves. We are only there food, and the longer we stay the faster they will eat us” Lu Han tells Minseok frustrated

“You can leave Lu Han” Minseok responds nonchalant

“I can’t just leave you behind Minseok, if I leave; Seoul has no outside connections anymore. If something happens to you I would never know” Lu Han tells Minseok kissing him, and that was the end of that.

As Minseok walks down the street, the sky is still grey and snow is still vast. He has gotten used to the coldness. He is wearing crimson, and stands out like a sore thumb. He feels confident and walks as if he could never break, because that’s how you need to act with the wolves, show that you are unafraid, show that you are as much of a monster as they are.

Hes walking in the damn winter when he sees gold, like he’s found the x on a pirate map.  It’s the wolf, the one he had petted with Lu Han.

Him and Minseok the only two with any color in all the white. He goes and walks towards it but the wolf moves to the side and Minseok is still after him, and now the wolf is running while Minseok runs with it as well. When Minseok gets too tired to run anymore, he sits down and the wolf does the same thing.

“Why?” Minseok says panting. Minseok looks like a child, eyes wide with curiosity.

Just like that the wolf gets up and leaves Minseok on the floor like a fresh drop of blood on snow.

 

Minseok and Lu Han go to the bar again and meet up with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is all owl eyes and a heart shaped mouth, he has known both Minseok and Lu Han for the same amount of time, and when they split up Kyungsoo was always there for the both of them, being like Sweden, never taking sides.

Kyungsoo is moonlight when he speaks

“Do you guys think that, like, we are all assigned a wolf?” He asks taking a sip of coffee

Everyone just looks at him with a slight confusion but Minseok understands though. He’s felt it too, the invisible thread.

“Like, for example I’ve seen this black wolf, he looks like the void and I never actually see any snow on him, he’s just all black, like he’s eaten up all the color of the world, he follows me around or well I see him more often than not. Once I saw him down at the market, where the kids all dance and people sell what they can, he kept following me I turned and turned and he was right behind me. I kept thinking he was gonna swallow me up or something so I ran wolf beside me, and when everything was a blur of grey I stopped and the wolf had stayed somewhere far away, like he was at the edge of the world, and when I came back he had already left.“ He says looking up and taking a glance at all the people

The bar has huge windows that let the white light come in, and the sun seems to shine for a moment then a cloud takes over again. Everyone stays quiet and Kyungsoo waits for anyone to respond anything.

“I understand” Minseok says in a murmur looking at Kyungsoo

“You do?” Kyungsoo responds in disbelief eyebrows furrowing.

Minseok nods and Luhan holds Minseok close.

 

 

The market it is in the middle of this park that Minseok used to go when he was younger. The market looks old, but the thing is it isn’t, it’s been here for merely two weeks, it just seems like something that wouldn’t happen in Seoul the city of new.  People normally trade items, like eggs or honey, things that can be done in the rooftop of their apartment complex or inside their house.

Minseok goes there with two hand knitted sweaters; one is ivory the color of moonlight. Moonlight is the only thing that seems as abundant as the snow, since the wolves came.  The other is green emerald and quite frankly the only reason he made it that color is because of how he’s missed it, the color of trees and plants something he hasn’t seen in this barren waste land.

He trades them in for a couple of eggs, honey and some seeds for vegetables _“the trick is boy is that if you have a heater and light where you live just put these close and they will blossom, I promise love.”_ The old woman had told Minseok while she was looking at the green sweater.

Minseok only half believed her, and seeing as how skinny like a willow tree she looked he gave her the jacket, He had all sorts of yarn back home, and he could make more.

The lady flushed pink gave him seeds of all kinds, and some fertilizer. He felt quite like Jack, with all of these seeds and the promise of everything turning out fine. He packed it in his backpack and left.

As he walked out of the market place, he noticed several wolves in circle looking at the children dancing. Some of them howled at the music, as if they were singing along too.

He was close to his apartment when he saw him again, the golden wolf, his wolf.  Minseok, who always remembers every detail, forgot that he had packed in a bow and arrow, but he must haved. These things don’t just appear out of know where.

He also must have known they were there because he reached for them directly, subconsciously as if he knew that his wolf was going to appear on the day he packed in his bow, and Minseok knew what he was doing.

He was hunting him, and he knew because he was in position to through his arrow, and when his fingers released the bow he knew. He knew exactly what he had done. He looks to where the wolf lays, and Minseok know feels like a dragon running to his gold.

He has is army knife in hand, and he remembers packing this one. He had gotten it by some guy at the market,  for protection the guy smiled at him.

When he finally arrives next to the wolf, blood is everywhere all crimson and boiling. The snow quickly evaporates under the liquid and Minseok starts skinning him.

And Minseok has never in his life ever hunted, never even skinned anything but he thinks about how they used to do this all the time, and how naturally his hands start to move trying to harvest anything it can. But as he keeps cutting and cutting he doesn’t seem to get anywhere apart from boiling blood, that almost burns him and its his fourth time cutting the same spot when he sees something.

It looks like an arm and Minseok doesn’t believe it. Why would there be an arm inside of a wolf, it looks intact and all covered in this red substance that isn’t blood. He keeps on cutting and cutting and sees more of this thing or this _human_.

And human it was. When Minseok was done skinning the animal or well human? A beautiful man laid inside he had the same caramel hair the wolf bestowed. His skin was golden like the sun was inside him and Minseok wanted to hold him close to his heart, to feel warm once again.

He took the man inside his house; he was still covered in that foreign material so Minseok took him to the bath and washed him like he would a babe. He figured that being inside of a wolf who was so warm inside would be a drastic change from this winter wonderland. So he dressed him in a white sweater and some comfortable pants. He tucked the boy and Minseok himself sat at the end of the bed.

He really was beautiful, Minseok thought. He wondered why this man was inside a wolf and if all wolves had people inside them. He also wondered if magic had to play in anything. He didn’t really believe much in magic, but this eternal winter, these god like wolves, and now humans are inside the wolves. This wasn’t natural, or was it?

He stayed watching the boy for some time, the kept checking the boys temperature. His temperature hadn’t dropped since he bathed him and dressed him, but it was still considered a fever,  and Minseok had no idea what to do. Would he try and treat the fever? Or was this just a way these people lived? He wasn’t sure and there wasn’t someone he could just call and ask.

So he decided to wait it out, if in an hour his temperature was still the same he would try and bring the temperature down, and in that hour Minseok made himself some tea.

He had learned how to enjoy tea; he was never much of a tea person. But coffee tastes differently for him, it tastes like the past. He doesn’t like it much anymore.

It’s been an hour and fever has dropped, slowly but surely and Minseok is very relieved. He wants to know more about this boy, more about his story. He reminds him of that story his Mom used to tell him about this dragon who would eat up all his wives but one day a wife told him to take off layers of his skin and underneath that dragon was a beautiful prince.

He wonders if he is his beautiful prince.

 

Its been a day and the boy hasn’t woken up, Minseok isn’t impatient by any means but he really is curious, and by having this wolf turned man really does spark so many questions.  He opens his window and the sky is still grey, and snow is still on the ground like fallen glitter from a kids arts and crafts.

He is knitting a daisy colored sweater when he hears a knock from the door. He knows its Luhan, he hasn’t texted him since yesterday, which seems like forever ago. He knows Luhan is worried for him and he knows hes horrible, this is one of the reasons why the broke up in the first time but he really doesn’t want to explain to Luhan what had just happen.

He wants to keep this boy a secret, keep him close and hidden, he wants to know if there’s anything he can do to help him, he wants to feed him and explain every taste to him, he wants to make him whole again.

He lets Luhan keep banging on his door , he quickly gets a text from him.

_Luhan_

Where are you?

He debates whether he should answer him, and he should Luhan is warmth and he doesn’t want to let him go.

_Minseok_

Im currently doing some stuff ill call you later

_Minseok_

I love you.

_Luhan_

I love you too.

 

Minseok figures he can go for a walk, the boy hasn’t shown any type of response since yesterday and being coddled up in his apartment makes him more anxious than not. 

He goes outside and its snowing it looks like television static. He walks nowhere in particular, his feet melt the snow. He sits in a bench and lets the snow fall on him, and he closes his eyes and starts listening.

He remembers when he used to do that, how he could hear the traffic, from outside of his apartment as if it had been echoing forever. How he would hear people talking about the new. Now he can only hear the slow pace of a wolf he assumes is close, and the gentle fall of snow.

He doesn’t know how much time he’s spent outside, but he knows its been a while since his nose is frozen and pink, and the snow has gotten heaver he can only see a blur of grey and white.

He returns home not able to see much but he knows his way home, that hasn’t changed. Everything changed in Seoul, the city of the new. He opens his green door and he hears something move from behind it. He pops his head inside and he keeps hearing that noise.

He wonders if its Luhan.

It is not.

“Hello” Minseok says softly walking towards the boy.

He seems frighten and his eyes are wide like a pups. Minseok stops not wanting to alarm the boy more, he makes no more sudden moves, and starts talking as if he was speaking to a child.

“My name is Minseok, you’re in my apartment” He states gently

The boy just nods. Minseok isn’t quite sure he understands.

“I know you might seem a little bit scared but I promise im only going to help” Minseok says giving him his best smile.

“I know you” The boy starts. “You petted me once, and you also ran with me.” He says thinking

“Everyone was so afraid of me” He says looking up at Minseok. “but you weren’t.“

Minseok nods moving closer, he sits down on his mustard yellow couch and tells the boy to do the same.

The boy is hesitant but eventually sits and leans on the couch.

A silence overpowers them.

“You look like sunshine” Minseok blurts out

He only looks confused.

“It’s always snowing here isn’t it?” the boy starts.

“Yeah, I feel as if I might as well become Santa Claus” Minseok jokes looking up.

The boy smiles and Minseok definitely realizes that he is a star, probably not the sun, but a star that has come down from the heavens.“You must miss the sunshine, I miss it too, and winter only seems to ever follow us” he says looking at his hands.

“We’ve learned how to manage it, it isn’t as if Seoul was sunshine land before this started“

“Yeah but, I wasn’t cold the city”

Minseok laughs at that.

“I used to live here, before I became what I did. I used to go to that park where the market is, and play under the sun for hours. People used to tell me I would get darker, but to hell with them, the sun was my friend and my skin was a way of the sun showing its love” he says smile on his face

Minseok can only look at him with curiosity.  

“I can take you, too the market if you’d like, I wanted to trade this sweater for some eggs. I think I might need some more since im feeding to mouths now.” Minseok comments

“Only if you can” the boy looks to Minseok with a smile on his face and eyes filled with hope.

The boy decides to change and Minseok gives him a baggy old white t-shirt he hasn’t worn in forever. One because its only ever cold and that shirt radiates summer. He wonders if he could get a jacket for the boy, he might have to compromise, or maybe ask Sehun for something since he looks about the same size as his guest.

The boy ends up wearing only that and Minseok is scared he might freeze to death. But as they step outside cold frost hitting there body the boy doesn’t do anything. Doesn’t even shiver or looks a bit uncomfortable. He has spent more time inside winter than Minseok has.

They walk down eternal greyness and Minseok asks the boy if he remembers anything. Like that tree, or maybe that post. But the boy only disagrees and says he never visited this part of town, which in itself Is weird since the park is in this part of town. Maybe he doesn’t trust Minseok enough. But he has already seen him in truth; he has already seen what he is without the veil. He is human, just like him.

They don’t walk in silence though, Minseok keeps on talking and the boy keeps on humming in agreement. They start hearing paws on snow and the boy looks disgruntled, that is a reaction he would have never thought the boy would have. He himself was a wolf for god sakes. Then the truth is he was the one who caused the hauntings. He never got to experience these grand wolves.


	2. Gold.

The boy moves closer to Minseok he hovers around him nervous and afraid. Minseok looks at him and His face looks anxious.

“What if they recognize me Minseok?” he says afraid.

Minseok is taken by surprise that the boy remember his name, he goes closer to him and grabs his hand. The boy gives him a questioning look and looks at both of their hands. Minseok gives him a small smile and he just lets his hand be limp in the grasp of Minseoks.

“I won’t let anything happen to you” Minseok tells him, it’s the truth. He wants to protect him.

The boy smiles

“My name is Jongin” he says in a soft murmur.

“Jongin” Minseok repeats, it tastes like honey in his mouth.

”Come on, let’s keep on walking will get to the market faster this way.”

He takes a turn through this street and the noise of paws on snow stops. Jongin looks less nervous and his shoulders relax. He looks at Minseok, and smiles, he does the same.

They make it to the market and it is as lively as ever, little kids are doing a play. Many people are around them watching these little souls play wild animals. They are dressed in dark clothes and have paint on their face. They look ferocious.

Jongin stood still watching the kids act out. He was still holding Minseoks hand.

“Why don’t you stay here and watch the play?” Minseok asked looking at the small stage it was supported by a bunch of wooden crates

“Would you mind staying here with me, I don’t think I can manage being alone right now.” He said pointing at the wolves who were also observing the kids.

And so Minseok stayed, watching these kids turn into cats, dogs, ravens, watching them laugh, watching them get out of breath and watching them sometimes playing with the wolves. Watching them being happy and joyful he missed hearing the glee of the children.

The play ended and the kids went back to their parents, and Minseok brought Jongin to the place where they sell the eggs. The old lady smiles at Minseok.

“That’s my favorite color, child how did you know?” the sweater is the color of a blue bird.

“I just assumed mam” he told her, but he had seen her drawing several blue birds when he had traded in some vegetables for a couple of eggs.

He had wondered if she missed the sky, or the birds, or if simply she just missed the color blue, as he had missed green.

“You have good instinct then love” she told him smiling.

She gave him 10 eggs and a cup of sugar.

“A cup of sugar for your sugar” she had told him, giving him a wink at Jongin. Minseok blushed.

Minseok hadn’t released that this whole time him and Jongin fingers hand interlocked once again. They walked down the street and the moon made Jongin shine, even with the silver lighting him up.

“Its funny thought don’t you think?” Jongin asked looking up at the sky

“What is?” Minseok responded

“The sky, that at night no clouds are in sight, only the moon and the stars. As if in the morning it could also be this clear.”

“Do you think tomorrow the sky will be clear and the sun will be out?” he said slowly looking down back at Minseok

“I hope so, Jongin, I hope so.” He tried to sound hopeful, for Jongin, but he knew that no matter what the clouds will be back at dawn, frost hand in hand with it.

They walked again down the grey road. Not saying much this time, but again still hand in hand. It felt very nice and the warmth Jongin radiated was soothing and Minseok didn’t feel as numb.

They got back to Minseok’s apartment complex, and out in front of the door waiting for him like he was a knight guarding entrance to a palace was Lu Han.

He looked small swallowed up by a big sweater that Minseok had knitted for him; his hair was chestnut brown and blended well with the brown of the sweater. He looked tried and soft. Minseok untangled himself from Jongins hand and walked to meet Lu Han.

“I was worried” he told Minseok softly.

“I’m okay Lu Han, I’m all right.” He said bringing Lu Han to a hug.

“I thought the wolves had done something to you” the words sounded muffled between the crook of Minseoks neck.

“I’m sorry I worried you, I just went to the market, see.” He let go of Lu Han to show him what he had bought.

Jongin still stood back; he looked like a tree.

Lu Han looked through Minseok and saw Jongin. His face looked confused.

“Who is he?” Lu Han told Minseok.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before.  Why is he here with you Min?” he questioned.

Minseok knew he couldn’t tell Lu Han, how he had found Jongin. Jongin was his secret and he needed to protect him in any way, but he didn’t want to lie to Lu Han, he had looked so scared when he saw Minseok. So he decided to tell him only half of the truth.

“I found him outside, he was wounded. I think a wolf had hurt him. He doesn’t remember much, so I’m taking care of him.” He told him looking at Jongin.

Lu Han looked between the two and nodded. He knew Lu Han would try to help to, because that was the type of person Lu Han was, and Minseok didn’t deserve him.

“I’m sorry for what’s happened to you, I’m Lu Han, Minseoks boyfriend.” he said stretching out his arm so they could shake hands.

Jongin only stared. He looked at Minseok.

Minseok went to open his apartment door and Jongin went in quickly. He went to Minseoks room where he had first woken up.

“He looks the size of Sehun, do you think I could ask him to lend me some winter clothes, I mean he has a ton. It wouldn’t be much if I asked for a jacket you know?” Minseok spoke while he was putting away his purchases.

Lu Han was sitting on a couch.

“So he’s gonna live here with you?” Lu Han asked lips in a tight line.

“Why not? He doesn’t remember anything, and he trusts me I have to take care of him”

“You don’t need to do anything, it’s going to be hard Min, and resources are dwindling.” Lu Han said standing up, he moved closer to Minseok.

“I just – I need too.”

Lu Han gave him a peck on the lips.

“Don’t forget tomorrow at the bar, the wolf stories, maybe you can ask Sehun there okay?” he said softly as he opened the door and left.

 

Jongin didn’t come out from Minseoks room for dinner. Minseok assumed the boy was tired from such a long day, and when he entered his room to get his pajamas Jongin was sound asleep and looked beautiful like always.

Minseoks dreams came back again in the sofa. He dreamt he was a wolf, living in the mountains and he would catch fish by the stream and the sun would hit his fur. He also dreamt that he was running with Jongin, in wolf form. He woke up still feeling the sunrays on his arms.

Jongin was also awake sitting down at the coffee table reading a book.

“That’s one of my favorite books” Minseok said voice filled with morning.

Jongin looked up saw Minseok and let the book down and placed it on the side.

“I assume you’re hungry?” Minseok asked

Jongin didn’t answer.

“Well okay then, I’ll make breakfast just let me wash my face and teeth okay?”

Still nothing

He came back from freshly cleaning his face, and Jongin had move spots and was now at the sofa lying down as if he was copying Minseok.

“What are you doing?” Minseok asked and Jongin jolted right up.

“This is uncomfortable, why did you sleep here? I thought I left you enough room so we could sleep together?” he said nonchalant. The drink that minseok was having almost went up his nose.

“I just didn’t think you’d feel comfortable with me sleeping next to you” Minseok responded.

“It’s your home Minseok, I’m only a guest. You can do as you please, I don’t want to intrude on you and your boyfriend”

Boyfriend? Lu Han, he did remember on how he presented himself to Jongin, but Minseok didn’t think they were officially that. Huh, that’s something new.

“You’re not; Lu Han doesn’t live with me.”

“You can stay here with me if you’d like.” Minseok responded giving a smile to Jongin.

Jongin smiled back.

Minseok made bread with egg. He served it on two red plates and had squeezed some lemons to make lemonade. When you don’t have oranges you have to improvise.

“where did you get this bread? I thought people only traded things?

”sometimes on rare occasions the convenience store is open, the owners comeback on a full moon to sell us stuff that we might miss, like chips, chocolate, toilet paper and all that good stuff that we really can’t trade.” Minseok said taking a bite of his breakfast.

“So you can go out and in as you please?” Jongin looked star struck.

 Minseok made a noise that could only be mistaken for agreement.

“Then why do you stay here then?” Jongin still looking at Minseok chewing, he hadn’t eaten anything himself.

“I don’t know, it’s just, this is my home and I’m going to survive here with this winter”

“Oh” Jongin spoke softly.

Jongin didn’t ask any more questions after that, he ate his breakfast and hummed at how good it was. He said something about how he hasn’t eaten anything that wasn’t raw in what seemed like forever.

Minseok laughed.

“I really don’t cook well.” Minseok said taking Jongins pate off of the table.

“You really do Minseok, I loved it!” Jongin said with a huge smile on his face. Jongin was very sincere Minseok thought.

 

After breakfast Minseok got ready to go to meet his friends. It was the only fun part of his week, seeing is friends checking if they still are alive and well. Listening to his stories, he would always tell one of his. But seeing as if this story involved someone he wanted to protect he vowed that he wouldn’t say anything about what had just happen these past days.

Jongin got his favorite book again and was lying on the floor. Minseok couldn’t help but smile at the scene; His hair like muted sunlight, his shirt road up his stomach so he could see the gold of his tummy, his eyes concentrating on what he was reading.  Minseok felt a tingle in his stomach.

“Jongin” he looked up.

“Do you wanna go to this bar with me?” he sat down from lying down and looked up at Minseok.

“Bar? With you?” he covered his face.

“Well not with me or well not only me. I meet up with my friends once a week to talk about everything and nothing. I think they’d love to meet you.”

“You think so?” Jongin looked up again.

”yeah, and plus I wanna ask Sehun to see if he can lend you a jacket or something, you seem around the same size. Everything I own I think is gonna be too small on you. ” he told Jongin.

“To be honest, I don’t really feel cold” he said standing up.

“Well yeah, okay, but still it’s going to be really weird if you only wear short sleeves. Its freezing Jongin and its going to draw attention seeing a man with nothing but a shirt, covering him from this cold.”

Minseok went to his room and in a drawer he got out a black sweater. He had especially knitted it for Jongin the days he slept, since he was aware that nothing of his was going to fit him. So when he was sat beside the bed next to Jongin waiting for him to wake up, he had done this just for him.

“Here, I made this for you. You can wear this for a while until I ask Sehun if he can lend you something. Okay?” Jongin grabbed the sweater and put it over his shirt white shirt.

His hair had gotten messy and Minseok went over to help him brush it down. They were very close to each other to the point they could both feel the air they were exhaling on their cheeks. They stared at each other for a while a blush spreading on both of their cheeks.

Jongin moved first.

“Let’s get going then; I wanna meet your friends.” 

 

The day like every day there was snow, vast coats of whiteness spread across the horizon. Everywhere they looked it was white. It wasn’t snowing, which was not rare but it still was weird. They had moved through a little park where the swings had been moving just because of the wind. Minseok remembers how full this park used to be.

They arrived at the bar, and all of his friends where inside. He had been on the down low for several days, not even going to work, which was unnecessary really.  They just huddled up a room giving each other warmth and companionship.  He had missed talking to Junmyeon though.

“There he is.” Chanyeol said when Minseok entered, and everyone turned around to greet him. He loved his friends and was happy all of them were there. He saw Lu Han, he wasn’t wearing anything Minseok had knitted him. That was weird.

Behind him Jongin followed. No one seemed to notice him, everyone probably just thought he was there to meet other people, not that he was Minseoks guest.

Minseok sat down this mustard couch with a view on the outside. All the stores were closed. He felt sad. Jongin sat down with him, everyone started at him.

“Who’s he?” Kyungsoo said.

Minseok was about to answer when Lu Han spoke before him.

“His name is Jongin, he found him outside, and Minseok thinks a wolf might have attacked him. He doesn’t remember much, or well that’s what Minseok tells me.” Lu Han said explaining it to the group.

Jongin tensed up a bit.

“it’s okay, im sorry that happened to you, but we will try to help you as much as we can okay.” Chanyeol said softly looking at him with those big Chanyeol eyes Minseok loved him, the way he was just a big loveable dork.

Jongin smiled shyly and spoke a gentle thank you.

Everyone started chatting with themselves; a soft murmur heard taking a residence in the bar. Jongin looked happy and comfortable, Minseok was afraid he was going to feel anxious about the situation, seeing as Jongin might have not been with humans for a while, but he had nothing to worry. He was a natural charmer Minseok thought.

It was slowly time for everyone to start talking about their wolf stories, or wolf time, as Baekhyun had nicely named that hour.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve heard of a wolf killing right?” Junmyeon had said.

Everyone nodded. Jongin seemed stressed. He sank more into the sofa.

“I thought they were done killing us” Yifan said, looking at Junmyeon.

“They need to eat Yifan, they are predators after all” Lu Han took a sip of his coffee.

Yifan only hummed, and Minseok could hear how Jongins was taking sharper and sharper breaths. This wasn’t a good conversation to have, not since Jongin used to be a wolf and he still has no idea how he got turned into one, and if he enjoyed his time as one.

He couldn’t have, Minseok thought. Jongin is all shy smiles, and red cheeks, a predator was a very far off description of Jongin.

”well they killed another person” Junmyeon continued.

Jongin was shaking now, and Minseok didn’t know what to do so he got a hold of Jongins hand and interlocked it with his. He started at Jongin until he started back at him. His eyes had hints of gold in them, and wow was Jongin really made out of gold? Everything became silent around him. Minseok gifted him a reassuring smile, Jongin nodded and his breathing evened out.

Minseok turned around and everyone was watching them, he could feel their stares, but the one he felt most was Lu Han. He had a frown on his face looking at the place where both Jongin and Minseoks hand met.

 

Minseok decided to move Jongin away from hearing the stories. He assumed Jongin had ugly ones as well so he didn’t want to trigger anything. They went with Sehun who was serving the coffee; it was their purpose in the first place.

Sehun as always looked nice, he had worn his uniform with a bright green coat, and he made all the color in the world come back.

“Hey, Min, what can I get you?” he looked over to where Jongin was standing an arched an eyebrow

“Hi” Jongin said, Sehun smiled.

”I was just wondering if you could lend me some clothes so I can give Jongin, since he doesn’t really have any and none of my clothes fit.” He said taking a sip of the coffee Sehun served him. Sehun had once asked him to work with him at the bar, but it seems like years ago since then.

“Yeah, no problem let me ask Zitao if he maybe has any clothes, between the two of us this guy might be able to get a new wardrobe.” He said laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again so much for reading my rambles, i was thinking if i should just reupload it again but as a oneshot, but who knows my head is a messy thing? If you have any questions you can ask me at @milkbyfx on tumblr. Please leave a comment if you liked it! Im starting to get back into the grove of things.


End file.
